


Destroy Them

by Val_Creative



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, F/F, Magic-Users
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 23:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4724726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Within moments, her mirrored image shifts into a smaller, bone-thin girl. Big, innocent-looking blue eyes and wearing a dress in nothing but shreds.</p><p>“Does this please you?” Lamia asks, smirking faintly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destroy Them

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anon: "Lamia/Morgana. Morgana needs a shapeshifter for one of her plans and Lamia is more than pleased to help. W/E rating."
> 
> DEANONING FOR MERLICFICDRIVETHRU AS FIC'S AUTHOR!

“So the legends  _are_  true…” Morgana observes, face-to-face with a mirroring image of herself. Right down to each snarled strand of ribboned hair.

She circles the ancient creature of the Old Religion who remains narrowing their eyes, beginning to grin.

Yes, this is exactly what she needs.  _Authenticity_. 

“ _Why have you summoned me?_ ” the other Morgana asks, impatiently. They even have Morgana’s tone in her voice and her posture.

“I need you to help me destroy the evils of Camelot along with its knights.”

Lamia’s eyes fade into bright gold, stripping away Morgana’s pale green.

“ _How?_ ”

Morgana hums as if considering this. “You'll meet them on the road, in the woods. I’ll hire men carting you away,” she declares. “And those knights will save you, of course.” Morgana’s grin spreads on her face. “You will turn them  _against each other._ ”

Within moments, her mirrored image shifts into a smaller, bone-thin girl. Big, innocent-looking blue eyes and wearing a dress in nothing but shreds.

“Does this please you?” Lamia asks, smirking faintly.

She allows Morgana to lift her chin, examining her mud-speckled features. “It does,” Morgana says, running her thumb under Lamia’s plump bottom lip.

It does indeed.


End file.
